wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the sixth Wiggles video, and first Christmas video. It was released in September 8, 1997. The original case had a green and red background, with the original cast, with there color coded shirts. Greg in Yellow, Anthony in Blue, Murray in Red and Jeff in Purple. Henry the Octopus is wearing his second costume (in the real video, his third), Dorothy is wearing her third costume, Wags in his first costume (in the video, his second). And Captain Feathersword is on the cover, between Jeff and Dorothy. It was re-released in 1999 - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-release). Synopsis Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Song List #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australia 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) #Here Comes Santa Claus #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily On High #Christmas Star #Unto Us This Holy Night #Feliz Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #Jeff's Christmas Tune #It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Silent Night #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Plot Snow Globe graphic/( Have a Very Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. (Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Title Card) Song 2: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Rudolf the Red-Noses Reindeer Title Card) Song 3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 version and UK 1999 version only) - with a female kid dressed up as Rudolf. Santa Claus also appears. After the first time around, Greg asks everyone to put on their antlers, so everyone puts their open hands to their heads to imitate a reindeer. At the end of the song, they all dance around in a circle Acting Like Reindeers. (Here Comes Santa Claus Title Card) Song 4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy (Go Santa Go Title Card) Song 5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing (Ding Dong Merrily On High Title Card) Song 6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the kids - no Wiggles (Christmas Star Title Card) Song 7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of kids who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony (Who is one of the kids) is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Alica is playing a cow. (Unto Us, This Holy Night Title Card) Song 8: Unto Us, This Holy Night (Feliz Navidad Title Card) Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song 9: Feliz Navidad (Jingle Bells Title Card) The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song 10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his boot, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. (Christmas Picnic Title Card) Song 11: Christmas Picnic - beachside (Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus Title Card) Song 12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (Henry's Christmas Dance Title Card) Song 13: Henry's Christmas Dance Dorothy's Dance Floor Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a lion dance. Murray makes a growling sound and motions his hands like claws, but Anthony corrects him and says it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. (Jeff's Christmas Tune Title Card) Song 14: Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - This has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. (Its a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword Title Card) Song 15: Its a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword (Away in a Manger) Song 16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags; it's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all bones. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! (Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Title Card) Song 17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (Silent Night Title Card) Song 18: Silent Night (We Wish You a Merry Christmas Title Card) Song 19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - About 10 seconds the song goes. The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Close with "Jeffs Christmas Tune" for the background music at the credits. Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeane Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Maritn * Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Wags' Voice - Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mil * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Haddon * Iggy's Voice - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching and Shannon Smith * The Kids - Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Laura Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Ceili Moore and Georgia Cook. * On the album at the top it has The Wiggles Logo from 1991-1996 but on the video it has the current logo. Production The production of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas was all started in 1996. On that year, it was the time when they first recorded the album. The next year after when they have finished The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles have started to work on the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. There have been 19 songs that have been filmed for the video. Another song called "Reindeer Express" was also filmed, but it was cut out. Only 2 pictures are shown. One shows the Wiggles holding presents that Santa gave them and another shows Henry, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags holding presents that Santa gave before being joined by The Wiggles. Henry has a toy drum (from "Unto Us This Holy Night)", Captain Feathersword has a telescope (from "Christmas Picnic"), Dorothy has a boquet of roses and Wags has a bone. Release Dates ''Original release *'Australia''' - September 8, 1997 ''Re-release *'Australia': October 11, 1999 *'United States': October 24, 2000 *'United Kingdom': November 1, 1999 Album The album of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" was released on September 6, 1996. CD Songs'' *Reindeer Express Gallery See here. Slideshow WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, their friends and Santa Claus. WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, their friends and Santa Claus. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles doing their finger pose. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture. TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|A photo of the Wiggles waking up Jeff. DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags in promo picture. HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry in promo picture. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture. WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPicturePromo2.jpg|Another Wags promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture by a close-up. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|Another Captain Feathersword promo picture. TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur. TheWigglesandFelizNavidadDancers.jpg|The Wiggles and the Feliz Navidad dancers. TheWigglesandFriendsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and friends in promo picture. Image:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|A 1996 photo of "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" music video Image:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKVideo.jpg|UK 1999 cover Image:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSVideo.jpg|US 2000 cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKFullCover.JPG|Full cover of the UK video Trivia *This is the first christmas video. *This is the first time Wiggles have the new logo (previously debuted in "Wiggledance!") on their shirts and belt buckles. *The new logo no longer has black outlines shown on the original release of Wiggledance! Live in Concert because someone decided not to use them anymore. *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, and Henry the Octopus' costume shown on "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Wiggledance!" were originally intended to be on this video shown on the front and back covers, but now they have their new updated costumes and faces. The yellow spots on Dorothy's chest are removed, Wags recieves a letter "W" on his chest and Henry no longer has a belt on his neck. Instead, he has a bowtie. * The S.S. Feathersword is now a movable vehicle where it was first seen in "Have a Very Merry Christmas" but the Big Red Car stayed as a cardboard cutout until a movie poster showing it as a movable vehicle came out after the video was released. *This video was made in the same year when The Wiggles Movie was made and released, but this video was made after The Wiggles Movie. *This is the first Wiggles video to make use of 3D animation techniques, that the director Dean Covell even gets a separate credit for that. *Murray's daughter Georgia is seen in "Ding Dong Merrily on High", "Christmas Star" and "Unto Us This Holy Night". *In the album, Anthony said that in octopus language, Bree-bop means hello, and Yoop means goodbye. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of "Here Comes Santa Claus." *It is revealed that there are three versions of this video. One is 1997 and the other two is 1999, especially when one was released in the United Kingdom where "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Wiggly Christmas Medley" were both sung. In the American release, the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" was cut out which was the same thing as the Australian 1999 re-release and it's also revealed that it's the same as the Britain release but edited. *After the video was released, interview clips of The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on set were used on Wiggles Interactive. *Photos of the Wiggles and friends on set are shown on the internet since 1997. *In a photo shown on a bonus feature Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles, the song "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" was filmed in early December 1996 which was later shown on television. *A beach scene of the Wiggles tearing down the sandcastle was filmed forwards, but the editors made it backwards to look like when they were supposedly building it before it leaded to a scene of Jeff sleeping. *"Have a Very Merry Christmas" was originally sung on a TV promo aired in 1996 about the Christmas album. *This is the first appearance of the red starry guitar. It was first played by Anthony. Then, it was played by Greg. Murray didn't play it until "It's A Christmas Party" and "Silent Night. Those three wiggles played it until "It's A Wiggly Wiggly World" * Another Note: Murray has an acoustic guitar with stars on it like the red one in the episode: Play * The Wiggles aren't seen in "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" until "It's Always Christmas With You!". * In a deleted prologue before the deleted song: "Reindeer Express", Anthony mentions a book called "The Polar Express". That story was later made to a film in 2004. Goofs *On the front cover, The Wiggles don't have their logo on their shirts. In the video, they do. This could be because the picture was taken in 1996. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:1997 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos that use puppetry